


The Empress and Her Moirail

by Anachronologist



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, F/F, Homestuck Rarepair Swap, Homestuck Rarepair Swap 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3610776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anachronologist/pseuds/Anachronologist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"... And here hangs a portrait of Her Imperial Radiance, Feferi Peixes, Eternal Empress of Alternia, accompanied by her Serendipitous Moirail, the Lady and Royal Privateer Vriska Serket."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Empress and Her Moirail

**Author's Note:**

  * For [galacticAcolyte (coffee_goth)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee_goth/gifts).



[](http://imgur.com/Hdx8kuB)

**Author's Note:**

> The Alternian text on the frame says "Feferi Peixes" up top and "Vriska Serket" on the bottom.


End file.
